Conventionally, there are cases where it is desired to execute the same image processing on a plurality of images. For example, in order to correct images contained in a moving image for shaking, JP 2010-10798A discloses a technology that calculates parameters for image processing at respective times of day from images at the respective times of day and corrects the images at the respective times of day using the parameters for image processing at the respective times of day.
However, according to JP 2010-10798A, with respect to a plurality of images on which the same image processing is to be executed, parameters for that image processing are calculated separately. It should be noted that “the same image processing” as used herein means image processing that is realized by the same algorithm and includes cases where different parameters are used. In that case, there is a possibility that an enormous amount of computation time is taken to execute the image processing on the plurality of images. This problem is especially noticeable when image processing parameter calculation is a high-load process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, a recording medium storing an image processing program, and a method of image processing that can reduce computation time taken to execute the same image processing on a plurality of images.